Pain And Destiny, Version 2
by KiwiPapillon
Summary: Vera was created by American scientists to join the League of Legends that take place in the Mysterious Continent of Valoran. Her humanity was shred away by the painful life she endured, forever called a monster. Will she ever be loved? Will she ever realize her shred of humanity never went away, just hidden in the insanity her father beat in her. An AU Fan-fiction Remake by Kiwi.
1. Sacred Worlds

Chapter 1: Sacred Worlds

_Death Valley, California, United States_

_September 25_

_Vera Grazier. She was going to be born on Monday September twenty fifth. Albert Grazier tightened his grip on his steering wheel as he turned to the street of the hospital. On his passenger seat lay a mess of papers scattered across it and laid out. They contained the genetic makeup of him, his wife Elen, and with effort, their soon to be born daughter. As of today, Elen was in labor, in the maternity ward, being supported by her best friend and midwife, Nurse Joanne. Albert walked in the hospital while his phone started to ring. He sighed and flipped it open. "This is Dr. Grazier"_

_His assistant rang out in the ear piece with a disgruntled voice. "I read your files, sir; you are not going to do what I think you are doing. I know you want a champion in the Valoran League of Legends, but must it be your own daughter?"_

_Albert ignored her with the roll of his blue eyes and smiled at the medical assistant behind the desk. " I am here to see my wife, Elen Grazier."_

_"Are you listening to me? This is madness, sir!" Arianna yelled in his ear. Albert growled as he flipped his brown hair and walked in, his black lab coat trailed behind him as he entered the maternity ward then stopped short to finish his call._

_"Does it sound like I care if she is my daughter? She is the perfect specimen for this. This is science, baby, and anything goes with this. I will talk to you when Vera is born." He closed his phone before Arianna could say anything and walked further, the screams of his wife at first faint, then started to grow louder. He found the room she was in and peered in. Elen's blonde hair was glued to her face with her sweat, her legs open in the air and the doctors were in between them giving her reassuring shouts to her. _

_"Push, Grazier! We are almost done here!" The doctor yelled out but it was drowned out by another scream of pain. Albert smiled and walked to the side of the room, and waited patiently. He waited for three whole hours, the hours dragged on by with the never ending screaming from his wife and the support by the doctors and nurses. He hummed a simple tune, "The bear climbed over the mountain" as he tapped his knees, finally hearing the sounds of a screaming baby. He looked on over to the door and sure enough, the doctor had a naked bloody infant in his arms, immediately caring for the child. He smiled and waited some more. A nurse walked out with the infant in a wheeled carrier, and he stopped her short._

_"I wish to talk to the doctor, if you do not mind," Albert Grazier was a very handsome man. His body very built, his long brown hair always slicked back and placed in a ponytail, and his blue eyes that seem to stare into the soul. He walked closer to the nurse, her hands gripping the handles of the carrier, holding the infant. Vera squirmed in the carrier, what was left of the umbilical cord still attached to her belly button, and Albert stared at the nurse, inching closer. She blushed and placed a hand on her chest, then entered the room with the child. Albert smiled as his plan started to carry out in motion._

* * *

_Subject: Vera Grazier, Age 2 years old, _

_Year 2, Week 48, day 3_

_ Vera is still too young to get her new modifications; the only modification given to her was those wings, given to her when she was born. She is growing very intelligent, she can read, write, and recognize the faces of anyone who is near her. Her brown hair is not fitting for her, it has to be a different color and soon her wings will sprout, ripping her shoulder blades open. It will only be a matter of time when she is able to take the new genetic makeup, to get her perfect. The League of Legends will be mine._

Dear Mommy,

I am doing well with daddy. Daddy says if I be good, I can see you. He gives me medicine for my sickness, saying it will help me feel better. So I write to you mommy, so you know I am safe and sound. Auntie Arianna helps me learn new things, and she taught me how to write an "R" today. it is a circle with two legs, one slanted. I think you will be proud of me mommy, I hope to see you soon. Love, Vera.

_Subject: Vera Grazier, Age 4 years old,_

_Year 4, Week 20, day 1_

_ Vera is sprouting wings. It seemed a bit earlier than expected. She must get cut so that way they can grow easier. Her new modifications were administered to her, her hair is bleached snow white, and her eyes are now blue, and change from red to blue in sync with her mood. In order for her to grow used to her new modifications, since she is four years old, she will now be exposed to the League of Legends related exercises, in hopes of finding her abilities._

Dear Mommy,

Daddy says I am getting better; however I don't feel that good. My back hurts and my hair is turning white. My stomach keeps hurting, and my legs ache. Will I be able to see you? I imagine you to look like a beautiful angel, with long hair, and loving eyes. I hope you look like one. Love, Vera.

There is a video footage of a very young four year old girl with white hair sprawled on a lab table, on her stomach and bound down. Albert is seen and a few of his scientist assistants.

"She will be given anesthesia to-" one scientist started. Grazier cut him off. "No, no drugs, she will learn to handle pain. Get her wings out of her body without anything to ease the pain. Vera gasped very audibly then repeatedly screamed out "Daddy, no, it hurts"

"Vera, be quiet, and don't move. The scalpel that Albert had lowered down to the toddler's back and the screaming began. Vera cried out in agony and kicked as hard as she can, the microphone of the camera screeched along with Vera,

Vera closed her eyes in pain and felt the knife cut through her skin into her shoulder blades. It hurt way too much, and why wouldn't her father give her pain medicine? Is she getting punished?

"Daddy! STOP!" she yelled out as two white feathery wings spread out from her back, large for a little girl like Vera, pure white like an angel's, blood staining them in apparent areas. Albert laughed in triumph and placed the scalpel on the table as she flapped them in pain. The camera then zoomed in on Albert's face. It showed something completely different than what he has usually looked before; it seems that he is changing before the camera, before everyone's eyes. Mostly changing in front of little Vera. "Take her back to her room" was all he said before leaving the room and shutting the doors behind him. The video was cut short.

* * *

_Subject: Vera Grazier, Age 12_

_Year 12, Week 23, day 2_

_Vera reached the age of puberty, and she has become more rebellious than her early years. Her stupid letters to her mommy were found and she was punished for keeping them from me. I told her that the stupid bitch never wanted her, which gave her more drive to channel her rage to the exercises given to her. She has shown two abilities only, which is to dash into a group of enemies, slashing with her claws, and to grab someone, fly high in the air, and while administering a drill like motion, slam them on the ground, damaging them greatly. So far her progress has prevailed._

Dear Diary,

Now that I know the truth of my pathetic mother, I have no one to talk to, except for Ms. Arianna, who always comes to visit me. She loves to hear of my inner thoughts, and comforts me when I am in pain. She has told me of my new problem. I am bleeding in between my legs, and it really hurts me. She told me that it happens every month of a woman. I am no longer scared of it now that she clarified it on me, but what about what father will think? Ever since I turned twelve, he has given me a different look, something I cannot explain. I just hope things will end up better.

* * *

_Subject: Vera Grazier, Age 15_

_Year 15, Week 45, Day 7_

_Vera is starting to adapt to her abilities, and her physical appearance. The wings and her eyes are becoming much more natural to her. As I predicted, she has become perfect. She is now called a specimen, not a daughter, and it's about time she learned her place. We will heighten the difficulty of the exercises, and she, no, it will become a submissive subject. To obey my every whim. With the collar I made just for it._

Dear Diary,

Today's exercise was much more strenuous than usual, and father put on this collar that shocked me every time I did something wrong. He is starting to scare me.

The entry was then followed with illegible scribbling, and then nothing.

Dear Father,

Why did you do that to me? I'm hurting, my legs are sore from where you held me. My body is shaking. I can't bear to remember those words you whispered to me when you touched me. Why did you do this to your own daughter? You placing your . . . I can't even bring myself to write it. I feel so dirty, you raped me, your own child! Your own daughter! My screams should have been a sign to stop, but you kept on doing it. You mother fucker! I hate you now! I see what you see me as now! My life has been to ruins ever since you placed me in this fucking lab!

The letter then contains illegible scribbling followed with "I fucking hate you!" and then a stab on the paper with not a pencil, but a claw.

* * *

A video footage was shown of Albert Grazier watching his own scientist bring food for the subject. The subject was immoblie, her wings covering most of her body, and she was sat with her knees to her chest, her chin resting on the knees. The scientist, a new one at that, was shaking uncontrollably causing the food to rattle, some of the liquid falling on the tray. The subject stared up at the frightened scientist and gazed at him with indifference. Her blue eyes filled with not only mixed emotion, but hatred. The scientist placed the tray in front of the subject and backed up slowly.

"There y-y-you g-g-g-go, you bitch" he said with utter fear. The subject raised an eyebrow, very apparent that she reacted to his comment. The camera shook and there was a loud scream coming from the chamber. Albert shook his head and placed his face on his palm as the new scientist got slaughtered by the subject.

"I told you not to provoke the subject, dumbass. She is much more lethal than we predicted." Albert said as he walked away, his assistant close behind him.

"Then let her free, Albert, she is wanting a normal life." the assistant said. Grazier backhanded his assistant, causing a silence to his group. Even the subject looked over at the assault.

"This thing is not supposed to leave until it is ready to fight in the league. Until then make no comment of it leaving."

"You just called your own flesh and blood 'it.' How can you just stay like that and just continue this lifelong torment on your daughter?!" the assistant continued on. "I cared for her like my own child, I healed her wounds you gave her, and I comfort her while she cries. Do you have any shred of compassion for your own daughter?"

"My daughter is dead! That thing is not my daughter! Arianna, you are fired, and you are forbidden to see the subject." Grazier said with utter rage and hatred.

"Good, I don't want to continue this torment on Vera. Fuck you and these piece of shit scientists."

Vera could not understand what was going on. the glass prevented her from hearing anything. She saw Arianna leave with an angry look on her face. Where was she going? Arianna was her bit of sanity left. Don't leave me here, Arianna, please. I love you. Please hold me like you always do. Shield me like you always do. Her thoughts invaded her as she pushed the meat away and continued to sit in the corner, this time her eyes shedding tears for her bit of love running away from her.

* * *

_Subject: Vera Grazier, Age 18_

_Year 18, week 19, day 5_

_The subject has its third ability, to heal using its rage, which is apparently what it will be using, we are close to its ultimate, then she will-_

The writing was illegible, there was what appeared to be blood on the words, then part of the paper was burned off, no one knows the cause of the burn, except those that were there, who are all there. Unfortunately, there were no survivors, and the subject the doctor was referring to is missing.

I was in lots of pain. My wings were sore, and my legs were shaking from the strenuous exercises these motherfuckers were giving me. I was clad in a blue suit now, the black one they provided me was too worn, and my feet were bare, calloused from the amounts of exercise I endured over the years. My breathing was labored, and my eyes gazing at the scientists watching me attack these robot creeps. I look at one then turn away. I then look out the glass and bang on it, ignoring the robot creeps running into my legs harmlessly.

"I'm finished, I can't take this shit anymore." I could not see Arianna, I have not seen her in three months and hoped she did not abandon me. In all honesty, I did not care, for I have grown used to people abandoning me. First my mother, then my father, then her, it seemed like the pattern will never stop. I had no one in the world. I am left alone. I looked down at my hands as the scientists stared at me with eyes so cold, colder than my metal cot. Their stares slowly boiled my anger. My eyes turn red as I continue to bang on the glass. "Stop, subject, continue with your exercise." One yelled out over the glass.

That made me angrier. "Just let me OUT!"

The scientist pressed a button on a desk next to him and sudden jolts of electricity emerged from my neck throughout my entire body, I cringe in pain and knelt on the glass, my wings flapping behind me. My body instinctively placed itself in the fetal position and I breathed out in relief as the pain from the collar died off. I could not take this suffering anymore. I had to break out. This pain was overwhelming me. Memories of my time here then flooded in my head. Nothing happy came out of it, the pain of the past surging through my entire body, I grab my hair and start to cry, the tears hopefully are there to ease the pain. It never did. It just made it worse. The scientists were suddenly frantically moving in fear of me. I look up but all I saw was red. All I saw was their hearts beating in fear, fear of me. Their bodies sweating from the pain I will give them. My crying then turned to loud shouts, each of them more intense than the last. My final one ringing in their ears, the glass that held me from them cracking and breaking, the barrier from their ultimate demise slowly dwindling. I yelled out in pure anger, my agony overwhelmingly flooding out like a volcano.

The scientists screamed in fear as I finally yelled out "This is OVER!" the yell sending them flying across the room, their backs hitting the wall one by one, I smiled evilly as the glass finally broke and I handled them all with a never ending smile on my face. Their screams of pain and agony music to my ears as I ripped each of them apart one by one, the blood spattering on my face pure bliss, an almost orgasmic feeling as their bodies fell limp in my arms as I kill them with pure happiness. Nothing felt more beautiful than the pain they are feeling. They have given me the suffering over the years, but now it is my turn. The last scientist crawled away to the door and I just merely stomped his head in as I go through those doors and walk towards my father's office. He was there, sitting down writing on a paper, not noticing his demise behind him. I smile as I dash toward him and slam his head on the desk, blood spurting on his precious paper. He yelled out and struck me on the face, but I was stronger apparently for I held him down, and made him look into my eyes.

"What the fu-" He tried to say, but I slap him hard on the face, my claws scratching him, causing him to bleed.

"You have ruined me, now it is my turn!" My eyes turn red as I laughed evilly, grabbing his right leg. The walls were sound proof, so no one heard his agonizing screams as I slowly ripped his leg off of its socket. The blood spurting on my own legs made me smile wider as he cried out.

_That's it, daddy. Feel the pain you caused me. Doesn't it feel good? Doesn't it feel nice? Enjoy every last minute of agony, just like I did. Your screams will do nothing to make me stop. Do you love me now? Because your little girl sure does love you. Piece of shit._

I watched him crawl away, his body and face pale from the massive blood loss and then he met his blue eyes with my own.

"I created a monster" He uttered with pale lips. I laughed and knelt down to him.

"The only monster here is you" were the last words I ever said to him before slamming his head on the floor, forever silencing him.


	2. Alone I Break

Chapter 2: Alone I Break

Death Valley, California

Present day

_This place, this cold dark place is my home. The only place I can call home, is right here, burning before my eyes. I am all alone, and this pain I bore over the years are now all I have. Where do I go? Where should I take refuge?_

The light of the fire in the lab illuminated the room where Vera looked around. Dead bodies were everywhere on the floors, caused by her rampage. Broken glass pricked Vera's feet, but they were ignored as she walked up to a lone desk, with neatly filed papers on the table, a picture of a man in a tux on the side. Arianna's husband, she recognized. Vera remembered Arianna showing her Cole, at the time they were only fiancées and Arianna told Vera of their growing love, being near him made her at home, at peace, the only safe haven from a world so cold. Vera has always grown jealous of Arianna, if only she had a safe haven like she did. She would never find someone like that with her luck. Vera turned away from the desk then caught a glimpse of a file that actually caught her interest. There sat at the bloody desk table, lay a file that was labeled "The Continent of Runeterra." There is another continent? Confused, she grabbed the file and opened it, and what was revealed to her was like a million light bulbs lit up her path of confusion, the first page was a map of the place. It was a secluded continent, not attached to the others, with two islands to the side of it labeled "Ionia" and "Blue Flame Island" far from it, was a isle that was labeled "Shadow isles." She took the time to study the map and then saw at the center, scrawled with a large circle in the center of the main island, the institute of War. She then saw her father's handwriting: "Vera is perfect enough to join the League of Legends."

So this was the reason she was who she became. To join this institute? To participate in this so called League of Legends? She was only used as a tool. Well, that was an obvious reason judging by the fact she was only an item in her father's eyes. She remembered her past again, which brought her to tears, letting them fall on her map. She shook her head and turned the pages. Everything on this continent was in her hands, and she made no hesitation in studying it, even when she walked out of the burning lab, without making a turn back to the building, she read the contents as the lab finally burned to the ground. Her wings flapped as she finally looked up at the night filled sky, the full moon illuminating down to her. She knew exactly where to go, maybe she can find her purpose there. What if she joined to find herself? Will they allow her to participate, even though she is from this continent of North America? There was only one way to find out, and that was to go to Runeterra, to the League of Legends.

* * *

The Institute of War, Valoran,

Teemo scurried along from the summoner's circles, a game well played by his winning team. He turned and smiled at his team, Nami, Jinx, Heimerdinger, and Master Yi. His team pulled off a neck and neck battle, and Teemo could really use some honeyed mead from the mess hall, where the champions go to eat and drink, then converse. He walked on over to the door, when a large sword blocked his path, scaring the poor yordle off of his feet. Teemo looked up and saw Tryndamere, his face wrenched with anger and his helmet off, his long hair on his shoulder, his large sword in his right hand. He towered over the Swift Scout and growled deeply, intimidating Teemo.

"Where do you think you are going, little runt? After what you did in that game I don't think you should live," Tryndamere knelt down to the yordle, so their eyes met, his face still full of anger. Teemo raised a furry eyebrow and smiled. "I am going to the mess hall, and I don't really recall what I did in the game. I mean I played many games with you and they almost seem the same to me, I place a trap, and you die. Besides, League of Legends rules state you cannot hurt a champion outside the games." Tryndamere growled again and raised his sword over his shoulder. "Whatever, you're lucky summoners even choose you, or else I will be having a barbecue with Teemo meat as my main course."

Teemo squeaked and scurried underneath Tryndamere's feet and scurried to his former teammates at a table where they are celebrating another game well won.

"What was Tryndamere bothering you about?" Master Yi said as he took off his mask and placed it on his left side of the table, and rested his head on his arm. Nami swished her tail and looked at the yordle climbing on the table and grabbing the goblet of honeyed mead.

"Just being a crybaby that my traps kept killing him. It isn't my fault that his summoner doesn't know how to use his Undying Rage ability right."

The rest of his teammates laughed and drank their beverages while they socialized together.

* * *

Death Valley, California

Vera rummaged through the ruins of the labs, and found a file labeled her name in Arianna's handwriting. She quickly grabbed it and placed it in her knapsack she made out of material she found in the rubble. She then looked around for things that might be useful in her journey and found a case where her room used to be. She walked up over to it and placed a hand on it. Her father always rubbed this large case as he watched her do exercises, he kept telling his fellow scientists that she wasn't ready to use this. Everyone around her is dead, so she has all right to the contents. She opened it and saw a beautiful blue outfit with boots and bracers for her arms. She looked closer and she also saw a large cylindrical steel rod. She took the metal rod and studied it. She turned it every which way and placed it far from her, to get a closer look. She then struck the air with it, and before her eyes, it enlarged, folded and turned from a small measly rod to a deadly sword. The hilt, where she held it, had the words engraved on it "Pain" and "Destiny" which confused her at first then the rod split to two, creating two equal length swords, the engravings split on the corresponding weapon. She widened her eyes as the rods formed to the broadswords she never had a chance to use. She nodded in approval and then toyed around with them. She was surprised the fire never damaged these items, but then again this metal case might have been able to withstand heat and flame, a good convenient box for precious items such as these. She grabbed the apparel and looked around for any eyes, and quickly stripped off of her old clothing. Her wings spread as she took off the pants and grabbed for the new blue ones. She turned and jumped at the reflection of the case. She took a look at herself naked, seeing herself like this for the first time in three years. There were scars on her slender body, a tapestry of womanly beauty, ravaged with time and abuse, these reminders of her past marked on her stomach, her sides, legs, and arms. She traced a hand on her track marks, scars of the many injections she took from the tests. They ran all along her left and right arm, which are bruised and scarred. She sighed and looked down, away from the reflection, not wanting to see anymore, she knew very well that she had scars on her back. She placed her hands on her chest, and then felt a metal piece on her neck. She touched the Rage Collar. It was still on her. She grabbed the entire collar and pulled her arms the opposite of each other, ripping the device off, the sparks of the wires hitting her flesh as it fell to her feet. She was done with this past. She wanted to forget all the pain that was given to her. And she hoped to find it in her destination, Runeterra. She dressed to the soft blue sleeveless shirt, the flexible pants, placed on the bracers, and placed the two broadswords together, watching them retract to one lone rod, with the engravings "Pain" and "Destiny"

She spread her wings, which comfortably fit through the slits in her shirt, and flew up in the gaping hole in the ceiling, in the night sky.


	3. Comfortably Numb

Chapter 3: Comfortably Numb

The Institute of War, Valoran

The new champion was a peculiar one. She appeared out of nowhere, landing on the continent with grace and beauty, however looked at the Council with pain, silence, and sadness. Zilean observed this new champion. She stood before the council, her wings tucked behind her, her fingers toying with the bracers she wore, hiding her face in snow white hair, long to her back. She struck a resemblance to Kayle, but Zilean knew Kayle's only family was her sister, Morgana. He placed his two fingers on his beard and leaned forward as the new girl looked up at the Council.

"Before we accept you in the League, we are going to look into your memories, find your true motive, and see if you are a worthy warrior." The three Councilmen looked on at the champion, Zilean watching at the side. The new champion looked down, he noticed a slight drop coming from her eyes. Zilean remembered his first encounter with this new champion. She was lost in the large Institute, he walked by and saw her, cautious and afraid. He remembered her small voice asking where she can join the League. At first he was incredulous, the fact an outsider like her could join. No one outside of Valoran or Runeterra could join the League, but then again, they let the stinking filthy bear in. But seeing her sad eyes hiding the determination, he led her the way.

Vera looked back up at the three Council summoners and sighed as they were preparing for a look in her memories. The first Council raised a hand at Vera and mumbled an inaudible chant. Vera looked eye to eye with the council member and breathed heavily. She was entranced by the darkness surrounding her, the void enveloping her with its cool embrace, she slowly closed her eyes at the comfortable numbness it was giving her, when she opened her eyes, she was back in the lab, not destroyed, and bustling with scientists. She saw her, and the council member next to her, looking on at the memory. She then looked to her right and there were the other two. She looked forward and there she was, in a corner, writing, and her wings tucked in. Her rage collar still on her, and the black outfit she used to wear. Vera placed a hand on her neck and then watched as a scientist came in to give her food.

"Here's your munchies, animal," the scientist said. Vera rembered very well this memory, she looked up at him, and gave him what he deserved, She watched, like a play, her own past self, grabbing the scientist and choking him down. The other scientists were about to help, but her father stopped them all and watched as his daughter ripped this man apart. Vera remembered the screams the man gave out, she remembered the skin ripping apart underneath her hands, and she watched as the true monster slain an innocent man, and give a hateful look at her father. Every single scientist that came in the cage to give her food, she slaughtered, hoping her father will know her true power to let her go.

"Let me the fuck out, father" She used to say, the present Vera mouthing the words with a hand to her heart and a tear in her eye. Her father looked on at her with a blank stare. Vera looked down as she heard her past self, she heard the screaming as clear as day, felt like it actually happened. The council members watched the torture she was given in complete awe as they observed. The first member looked down away from the scene and the memory fluidly faded then reappeared to Arianna holding a bleeding Vera. Vera gasped as she remembered her only solace, which was in the woman's arms. She was raped a second time, this time her father causing her to bleed and cutting her when she moved. She grabbed her arm and shed a tear as her past self, cried in Arianna's arms, and cuddled closer to her, and Vera looked down as Arianna started to sing a soothing song to her, a song that Vera held close to her heart,

_"When I awake, I'll see your face,_

_When I awake I'll see your light,_

_When I awake I'll see your face,_

_When I awake I'll see your light,_

_Mother awake me_

_From my dream,_

_Mother awake me_

_And see my pain."_

Arianna told her it was a soothing song that she has always sung to ease her from stress. Vera heard Arianna's voice singing it and she looked down, hearing them again, wishing she can hold her solace again. Vera shook her head and turned the other way, not wanting to see anymore, and the council members of the League has seen her movements, and made the memories disappear. She looked up at the members and studied their faces. From what they have seen, they have seen more of what they have shown. Vera looked down as they waved a hand in dismissal and gathered together in discussion.

Zilean walked up to the new girl and stood next to her. She looked at him with dried tears on her face and pain in her eyes.

"I do not think I properly introduced myself, I am Zilean, a fellow champion here at the League." He outstretched a hand to her and made a small smile run across his lips. She looked at him blankly and then down to his hand. She looked back up then rose a hand slowly and hesitantly. He took it and nodded as they shook. She quickly withdrew her hand and looked down, watching the council members conversing.

"I . . . am Vera" she silently said, not taking her eyes off the floor, fear and sadness in her voice. Zilean nodded as the Council members walked over to Vera. She looked up at them.

"You are accepted into the League of Legends. Congratulations, you are to this day a Champion, Vera, the Outsider.

Zilean was shocked at the response from Vera. Usually it is a great honor and privilege, and he has seen many champions cry in joy when they joined. Vera only nodded and walked away, no turning back to them or Zilean. Zilean ran to catch up with the girl, but she quickly spread her wings and flew upwards, towards the towers, where some champions reside, where she must now reside.

* * *

Vera opened the door and looked in the room she was given. Her knapsack was on a bed with soft blankets and pillows, beautifully crafted and sewn. She opened her mouth as she walked in and smiled at the comfort everything looked. She jumped on her bed and felt on the pillow. She has never felt a pillow this soft, in fact she never felt a blanket and pillow, only the cold of metal and steel. Vera loved this place already, but something rang in her mind. Will she ever fit in? The council gave her the title the Outsider for a reason. Was it because she was from a different region? Was it because she can never find a place to fit in? Her smile dissipated to a frown again and thought of herself. She may have been accepted into one thing, but will she actually be accepted in a land like this? She sighed and rummaged through her knapsack. She looked at the two files, the one labeled Runeterra, and the one labeled her name. She set the Runeterra one aside, and opened the other. She skimmed through the files with her vital signs, her progress, and then came across a note in Arianna's writing.

"_Dear Cole,_

_Albert is insane. He called his daughter it. He is abusing her physically, verbally, and sexually. When I get the chance, I will get her out of here and adopt her as our own daughter. Wouldn't that be nice? Vera will finally be in the world as a normal teen, not as a subject. Oh Cole, you would love her. She is smart, funny, a sweet sweet girl. She is a true angel. She may have wings and changing eyes, but overlook those things that her father put on her, and she is a great creation from God. If only her mother didn't abandon her, but with us, I am sure Vera will finally find the true meaning of happiness. Albert called me in his office, I love you, baby, and I will talk to you about it when I get off of work._

_Love always,_

_Arianna_

Vera read the note twice and crumpled the paper. If she wanted to adopt Vera, why did she run away? She was gone for the last months she was in there and left her alone. No one wanted Vera, not even Arianna, and this note was just filled with empty words, a promise that she never kept. Vera yawned and threw the file on the floor and lay on her new bed. She just wished she can become comfortably numb, not feeling any pain, from her body, and from her scarred heart.


	4. Dead Memories

Chapter 4: Dead Memories

"So who wants to talk to the new girl?" Garen asked Ashe and Master Yi. Ashe and Yi in unison looked behind them and watched as the new champion ate in silence in a corner table, alone and her wings tucked in. Yi raised an eyebrow and turned back to Garen, the Demacian's face filled with curiosity. Ashe sighed and tried to get up but noticed Kayle joining them.

"Hey, have you seen the new champion? I heard she is from the North American Continent." Kayle stated as she placed her bowl of porridge on the table and lifted a spoon. Garen looked at Kayle and then at the champion. "She looks like you."

"Now, Garen. The only family I have is not in the mess hall at the moment. I would have known if this new champion is my kin."

Ashe flipped her hair and then made a face to Kayle. "Why don't you talk to the new girl?"

Kayle sighed and took a bite of her porridge. She covered her mouth while she started to talk. "No, if she wants to talk to us, she can come to us."

Master Yi chuckled and shook his head. "That is utterly rude."

Kayle looked at the Bladesman. "What makes that so rude?"

Yi took a sip of his drink and placed his hands in a steeple formation while looking at the winged champion. "Observing this new champion, she is to herself, seems something happened to her in the past to make her not trust anyone that is trying to welcome her. Look at how she shields herself while she eats-"

"Yi, Rammus is walking up to her." Ashe regarded her head to the champion. Garen, Kayle and Yi looked at the table where the little spiky armordillo walked up to the corner table to the new champion.

Vera absolutely loved the food. This is the most food she has ever eaten, and she enjoyed the porridge, the fruit, and the drinks. She enjoyed every morsel to herself, enjoyed her time alone while she ate. She knew the other champions were talking about her, she expected that from everyone when someone new arrives. She took a bite of her apple and then turned to see a pair of small eyes look up at her. She jumped and spread her wings in defense, but then stared back, seeing he was no harm. She raised an eyebrow and sat back down, not taking her eyes off of the spiky armadillo looking champion. He smiled and cocked his head to the side.

"What do you want?" Vera asked him. He shrugged and continued to smile at her. The smile he gave unnerved her a bit and she slowly backed up away from him.

"Do you have a reason to be here?" she asked again. He nodded and inched closer. She backed up again, her claws starting to extend, getting ready to defend herself.

"You're pretty," he said to her. The entire room fell in silence and all eyes fell to the corner, where Vera and the spiky champion were. Vera felt the stares on her and she withdrew in her wings.

"You got Rammus to talk!" a male voice echoed from the front. Vera looked over and saw the source of the voice. The man had short black hair and had a hammer by his side, his face marked the emotion of awe and surprise. Rammus looked at Jayce and shrugged. Vera looked down at Rammus and then back up at the other champions. She backed up from them and turned her back, way too shy to talk to anyone. Ashe sighed and walked up to Rammus and knelt down to meet his face.

"Try to open her up a bit. We won't hurt her, she needs to know that." Rammus looked up at Ashe then at the new pretty champion. "Okay," was all he said before he walked up to her again; Ashe watched as he tried to introduce himself. She hoped Rammus can open her up and let her know that she has nothing to be afraid of, and it got her wondering why this new champion does not trust anyone. Yi walked up to Ashe and watched as well. "Do you think that will work?" Yi asked. Ashe shrugged as he watched Rammus extend a hand to the new champion. The new girl looked at Rammus' hand and then at him, and drew back a bit more, her face showing so much fear.

"I hope so, whatever happened to her, she needs to know it will not happen to her again."

Vera looked at Rammus, and then drew back. He gave her a look that showed neutrality, showed peace, no harm at all coming from the intimidating spikes he protruded from his back. "You're pretty," Rammus said again. Vera remained silent and then looked down at his hand. She blushed and looked away, then extended a hand, then touched his small fingers. Rammus smiled and grabbed it, then pulled her close and walked to the table where Ashe, Yi, Garen, and Kayle sat. Vera followed the spiky champion to more people and she placed a hand on her chest, feeling it pound in fear. Rammus then looked up at her and motioned to take a seat then sat next to the archer with the black and yellow hood. Vera sat down, then drew back as Rammus placed his head on his hands and stared on with loving eyes.

"Uhh, hi." The new champion said, trying to pull her hand away from Rammus' grip. Ashe smiled at the new girl and extended a hand. "Hello, I am Ashe, a champion here. This ball of spikes holding you is Rammus, and this is Master Yi, Kayle and Garen." She pointed at each of the champions as she said their names. Vera looked at each of the champions and pulled her hand free from Rammus, but he just merely nuzzled on her leg.

"I'm Vera. Vera Grazier." She said as she pushed the Armordillo off a bit. Ashe smiled then frowned as she saw Rammus holding her close.

"Rammus! You're scaring her! Get off of her" Ashe said as a little fluffy ball jumped on the table. Vera looked at the little fluff as he eyed her with curiosity. He toyed with a dart gun in his hand, and his ears were pricked up through his green hat, adorned with a blue feather and red goggles.

"Okay" Rammus said sadly as he sat away from Vera, but took her hand with his. Vera cracked a smile but returned her lips back to a frown before anyone noticed and looked down at the table.

"I have heard a new champion became a part of the League, I never thought it was someone as cute as you. I am Captain Teemo, and I am a yordle champion."

"And an evil little shit to battle against." Garen mumbled to Vera. Teemo gave Garen a deathly glare and flipped his feathery hat away from him "Maybe if you learn to counter my mushrooms, maybe I would not be as bad, Garen, with your merry go round attack."

Vera giggled at the yordle but looked down. Rammus nuzzled her again for reassurance and smiled at her. "What is with this guy?" She pointed to Rammus, and then gently pushed him away.

"He loves you, I have never seen him like that, and he must really think you're perfect for him." Yi said to her with a gentle tone. Vera looked at the Bladesman and smiled, her wings fluttered gently behind her. Rammus saw her face when she looked at Master Yi and he looked at the Bladesman, then growled with possessive intimidation. Master Yi laughed and took a bite out of his apple. Ashe looked over to Vera and placed her head on a fist, very intrigued with this new champion.

"Where are you from? Zaun? Piltover?"

"Bandle City?" Teemo said happily. Garen looked at the yordle with confusion. "Yeah, she is from Bandle City, because she totally looks like a yordle." He said with pure sarcasm in his tone. Teemo looked at the Demacian and stuck out a tongue at him as the others laughed. Vera shook her head and spread out her wings, becoming a bit more comfortable with these champions.

"I am from the North American continent, from Death Valley, California." Vera stated. Ashe and Kayle nodded. Kayle spread out her own wings and smiled, comparing Vera's small wings to her own.

"If I may ask, Americans do not have wings, why do you?" Garen asked pointed a spoon at Vera and gave her a look of curiosity. Vera looked at him, then looked down. "I was genetically spliced to have wings, heterochromia, and albinism, to have a perfect genetic makeup to become strong to join the League."

"What does splice mean?" Teemo asked. Vera looked on until another yordle with wrenches zoomed by with interest in his eyes.

"An experiment? Where? You know how much I adore my observations to new experiments." Garen tried not to laugh as Heimerdinger looked at the new champion.

"Dinger? uhh, you're looking at her." Ashe said with laughter in her voice. Heimerdinger looked on at Vera and gasped.

"Oh nonsense, she has Kayle's wings, surely she is of her kin," he said with denial. Everyone including Rammus shook their heads. Heimerdinger again looked up at Vera and studied her face. She uncomfortably winced as he observed her wings, her skin, anything his little eyes can scan

"Hmmm, she does not seem to possess the same skin style as Kayle, where are you from my dear?"

Her eyes turned red in frustration and she said her origin for the umpteenth time, "America"

Heimerdinger gasped loudly and continued on with his observation. "Dinger, you are making her uncomfortable."

Heimerdinger noticed her eyes changing in fear and frustration. "Who is the mastermind of your compilation of perfect genes, my dear?"

Vera met her blue eyes with the yordle's and then placed her hands on her knees. "My father, Dr. Albert Grazier"

Master Yi raised an eyebrow and laid back on his seat, interested in her back story. "What happened there? Why did you join the League?" He finally asked.

Kayle, Ashe, Heimerdinger, Teemo, Garen and Rammus then focused their gaze at Vera. She looked down then closed her eyes. She joined the league to find a place to belong, a different motive than her father, which was glory, to be able to brag that he has created a deadly weapon strong enough to join the League of Legends. He exploited his daughter, his only daughter to years of abuse, harsh tests, and cruelty just so he can get his point across. She remained silent and then hid her face in her hair, her fear coming back. She did not want to tell them of her past, they have no right. Who are they to her? She got up from her seat, not taking her eyes off the ground. "Sorry, I have to go." She brushed Rammus' hand off and walked out of the mess hall, leaving the six alone. Master Yi made a face of confusion and looked at the other five champions. Rammus pouted his head in sadness that Vera left, and Ashe shook her head. "What is with her?" Garen then asked. Teemo looked at him and sighed.

"Something terrible must have happened to her. Never have I seen someone try to open up, then bring themselves back to the state of introversion." Kayle said to the others.

"I am sure if we associate with her more, she will open up more to us." Garen added to Kayle's statement. Ashe sighed and then looked on over to the door, where Vera left. "We cannot rush her though. What I am looking forward to though is the game tomorrow. I wonder what type of fighter she is." Teemo nodded and then looked at the door along with Ashe. "Let us be patient with her."


	5. Fighting the Darkness

Chapter 5- Fighting the darkness

Vera stood and watched the beautiful open field, observed the beauty of the grass blowing one way in sync with the wind. She then sighed and walked into the field, liking the place of solitude. She smiled for the first time in a week, as the grass tickled her legs, the wind caressing her snow white hair. She closed her blue eyes as she spread her wings toward the wind, letting her glide, the feeling of freedom wrapping her in the form of a cool Valoran breeze. The sun felt great on her skin, the grass kept trying to reach her legs, and Vera was lost in a blissful trance. If only she can feel like this all the time, not remembering her scarred past, not crying constantly from the pain she endured.

"Having fun?" a female voice said to her. Vera turned and noticed a pink haired woman standing there, her arms reinforced with cybernetic steel, making them look huge in size. Vera turned her entire body and stared blankly at the new face and looked down. She remembered seeing this champion in the mess hall before meeting the others. She was sitting with a woman with a purple hat, eating and laughing. Vera spread her wings again and grabbed her arm in shyness.

"No need to be shy, I saw you going up and breaking the ice with Ashe, Yi and Garen, and the little devil himself Teemo. I am Vi, from Piltover"

Vera remembered reading the section of Piltover from her file she stole. They were a place of lots of technology and Vi's arms confirmed it. She nodded and looked up at Vi's pink hair, trying not to make eye contact, still a bit scared.

"I'm Vera, from America." Vi's eyes widened as Vera said her place of origin. "Never had we gained a champion outside of Runeterra. Well, except for the Void, but that is different." Vi cocked her head at Vera and studied her a bit. She resembled a Demacian, but the only thing that will distinguish her from them is the lack of confidence. Those Demacians are so confident in everything. "What if you and I sparred against each other? Would you mind if I test you out?" Vi lifted up her cyber arms and readied in a stance. Vera raised an eyebrow and then looked down. "What will happen if I lose?"

Vi shrugged and chuckled "Nothing, just wanna see how good you are. If the Council accepted you in the league, then you must be good."

Vera gazed at Vi and nodded, then spread her wings as she readied herself.

"I won't be easy on you" Vi said as she charged at Vera, swiftly than Vera could comprehend. Vera gasped and flipped backwards, gracefully landing then dashed to Vi. Vera read from her own file that she was taught very intricate martial arts and learned how to endure harsh attacks, attacks that would be very lethal to a normal human being. She struck a palm on Vi's chest, which knocked Vi back and she roundhouse kicked, hoping to land a hit on Vi. She felt her foot collide with metal as Vi blocked, then felt the metal again strike her right side. Vera groaned as Vi uppercutted, sending Vera up in the air.

She's good, Vera thought as she regained her balance and flew higher, making Vi miss her air grab. Vera then spun around in a drill like motion and dove down to Vi. Vi looked up and tried to block again, but Vera struck Vi down with all the strength the new champion had. Vi nodded and charged up her right arm. Vera took this opportunity and took out her metal rod. She tapped it once with her pinky and immediately they split in two broadswords, holding them in both her hands.

"Nice trick, but can you block this?" Vi charged her arm fully then dashed at Vera, colliding her arms with the steel swords Vera brought out. Vera defended with all her might, the power of Vi's arms pushing her back, and the swords enduring the cyber arms of this champion. Vera pushed Vi back and then slashed, but was blocked by that arm again. Vera took this opportunity and slashed with her right hitting Vi's chest, scratching it lightly. Vi, looked down at her chest and saw the slash the new champion has given her for a long hard second. Vera flipped backwards to gain distance and she breathed out in exhaustion. Vi got up and clapped her hands together in applause.

"I gotta give you this spar, you are pretty strong. If you can handle my fists, you can handle anything the League throws at you. Welcome to the League." Vi extended a hand at Vera, and smiled, even though she was defeated. Vera stood up straight and smiled back. She extended a hand to the Champion and shook it with her. "Thank you Vi, I enjoyed our spar." Vera finally spoke as Vi nodded her head.

"I can tell we will be great friends. But when it comes to the league, I will not back down, and I will win"

Vera opened up more as she continued to talk to Vi, her new friendly rival. She felt great that she can gain a friend in an instant. Shorter than a moment, longer than a second, she opened up more and more to this champ and soon, she started to become a talkative person, making jokes, laughing and gossiping, and just being a normal person. For once in Vera's life she did not feel like a tool. She did not feel like a monster.

* * *

Even though it seemed like minutes, hours have gone by and Vera was still hanging out with Vi and her new friend Caitlyn, talking and laughing, joining up with Ashe, Kayle and not surprisingly Rammus, Vera's smile became more and more frequent, and the other's noticed. One who noticed in particular is Zilean, the first champion she met. Vera walked out of the mess hall, Rammus tailing behind her, bidding farewell to the other champions. She was heading to bed after she got rid of Rammus. She walked a bit and then noticed Zilean gazing at her from the lobby. Vera raised an eyebrow and allowed Rammus to hold her hand as she walked up to Zilean. The Timekeeper smiled at her then looked down at Rammus, who held Vera's leg possessively.

"Mine," he said to Zilean as he hid behind her, but kept a good grip. Vera shook her head and gave Zilean an apologetic look. "He is in love with me. No matter how many times I say we are not together, he still says I am his."

Zilean nodded and then looked to the side, to a portrait of a tapestry, a picture of a terrible looking war. Vera looked on at the painting with him and studied it a bit.

"Rammus, I wish to speak to this lovely champion alone, if you do not mind," Zilean said, not taking his eyes off the tapestry. Vera looked down at the growling Armordillo and heard him grunt in defeat.

"Okay," was all he said before walking away from Vera, but before he did that, he nuzzled her leg and looked up at her. Vera watched as Rammus walked away, and then fixed her gaze at the painting.

"Many, many years ago, Demacia and Noxus were intertwined in terrible wars. This is the reason why the League of Legends was made, the war scarred the land too great, and it was suffering from the hands of the Demacians and the Noxians."

Vera looked on at the tapestry, studied it, and listened to Zilean's speech. She looked at the champion and raised an eyebrow.

"You see, I am telling you this, because the theme of this story is change. Change made this land a better place, improving the world pretty much. I see change in you ever since I met you."

Vera blinked and then looked down, then at her hands. "I. . ." she was speechless again. Zilean regarded a hand down the hallway and they walked down the halls as they continued to converse.

"Why do you see that in me? Do you know who I am?"

"No, honestly, but, I wish to find out the hidden Vera, the one who breaks free from the chains of the past. You see, I am a champion that specializes in the future, and when I see you, I see two distinct ones. Let us just hope one of them does not come true."

"What do you mean? Okay, timekeeper, did you see my past. Do you understand the pain I endured?"

Zilean raised an eyebrow and grabbed her arm. She struggled and watched as he raised her bracers on her right hand, revealing her track marks, from the many shots given to her. She gasped as she withdrew her hand, then held it close to her heart.

"I have seen everything that has happened to you, little one. I was shocked that a little eighteen year old like you could go through so much, and here I am, thinking that America, or where ever you are from was peace loving. I know of the pain you went through not by experience, but by empathy. Almost all of the champions here had some bad times in their past, but do you see them grieving by it? Take Veigar for example."

Vera remembered the blue clad small wizard who kept saying he will take her soul, with such an adorable voice and nodded, fluttering her wings, and keeping her hand close to her. "He has seen, heard and endured more torture than any yordle here combined. He would have been a joyful sprout like Teemo if it weren't for that past. But that did not stop him from making friends and rivals. If he can do it, so can you, and I see you have. How do you feel making these friends?"

Vera stood still and then eyed the champion, then closed her eyes. She enjoyed being near someone, anyone. She loved feeling this comfort, but what will happen when they are done with her? Will they abandon her like Arianna and her mother did? She opened them and looked up at Zilean.

"What if they abandon me, leaving me all alone like I was before?" Vera asked him, a single tear forming in the corner of her eye. Zilean smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her some reassurance.

"True friends will stay by your side and help mend the scars of the past,"

* * *

Boston, Massachusetts

Arianna trudged into the hospital room, not happy at all of her assignment and grabbed a clipboard as she walked toward the stretcher, holding the gravely wounded Dr. Grazier. It has been so long since she has seen him, and to be honest this was a better look for him. She had to escape from that lab and take a hospital job in Boston, but why does he have to be transferred here? She left for the sole reason of getting away from him. And sacrificing Vera doing it. She looked down and shook her head at the mangled breathing body of the doctor, placed in a deep coma, the machines healing his wounds. Arianna sighed and sat down on the chair next to the stretcher. "Good God, what did you do, Vera?" She looked at the gory scene again. Grazier's legs were sloppily ripped from its sockets, the flaps of skin covering the broken bone of his leg. His right leg was ripped off as well, but the rip was a few inches higher than the left, and the skin was showing the bone broken off. Deep gashes that represent scratches were everywhere on his skin, mostly on his face and his chest. His hair was ripped off in chunks and one of his eye sockets was ripped out, showing a hollow spot, luckily it was covered by a bandage. The mere fact that he managed to survive such a horrid mutilation by his daughter is a surprise. The machine that monitored his heartbeat showed a steady sixty five, a surprising pulse for someone in his condition. Arianna shook her head and placed the clipboard on the end of the table. Arianna remembered Vera's cries of pain and her cold skin on Arianna's as Vera sought comfort by her. This man caused that poor girl pain, he is lucky that she does not pull the plug on the life support, but she was assigned to make sure he is in a recovering state so he can heal. Something she now regrets. She then looked at the plug on the left side of the stretcher. It would not be her fault if it was an 'accident' She can pull the plug and be done with it. Vera, wherever she is, will be safe from his hands. Arianna at least owes that to Vera, for leaving the state for her own safety. The plug making Grazier hold on to his life is only a few feet away from her, his life in her hands. She can just document to the other scientists that the plug was pulled by the IV's on him. She outstretched a hand and went down to her knees, reaching to her destination. She closed her eyes and stretched further, thinking of Vera's crying face. She hoped to see Vera again, this time safe from her father's grasp, safe from the scars of her past. Arianna touched the plug protruding from the wall, and she let out a sigh of relief.

"What do you think you are doing, bitch?" A familiar deep voice rolled onto her neck, causing the hairs on her neck to immediately stand. She was done for. He was way too early to get out of the coma, and that was what terrified her. That and his bloody hand was on her neck, applying pressure to her vocal cords.

"P. . . plea. . .se" she coughed out as he rose her from her position and rose her to his level, his eyes bloodshot and giving out a menacing glare. She looked at his face, and to her surprise, it was flawless, no gashes, his eye is intact and the bandage covering it is gone, his chest was in the process of healing itself in a substantial way and his legs at the foot of the bed were reattaching themselves. Arianna tried to pry his fingers off her neck as he drew her closer.

"You. . . you are. . . " she uttered out before Grazier snapped her neck with the twist of his fingers.


	6. Battlefield

**Hello, This is Kiwipapillon here. I apologize for the long waits between chapters, I like to write my stories then proofread them the rewrite them before I get them on website. Hope you enjoy Chapter 6 and be ready for chapter 7 real soon.**

Chapter 6: Battlefield

"I am Taric, and I am a supporting champion. I will be one of your teammates." The champion raised his shield and hammer, gleaming in the light reflecting off of him. He flipped his long hair as he introduced himself and smoothed it out, fixing any stray hair from his head. Vera nodded as Ashe, Master Yi, and Kayle walked up to the summoning circles. This was Vera's first game and luckily she had her friends as teammates, which comforted her a bit, but the nervousness of a new experience like a League battle still fell on her. She shook, her wings covering her in comfort, and looked down in nervousness. She closed her eyes, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder, slightly patting it and come off her shoulder. She looked at Yi and he smiled at her. "Just be careful, okay?" He said to her. She nodded and stepped in her summoning circle. Light illuminated from the circles and enveloped each and every champion in a warm embrace before Vera could even blink. She gasped suddenly as the light started to smother her, like fitting her into a tight tube. She couldn't breathe as the tube grew tighter and tighter, her body feeling like it will crush at any second. Suddenly, there was a moment of release and the tube dispersed, letting Vera breathe finally, like air was completely gone for years and she can now breathe. She doubled over and knelt in panic as her wings spread and her face pale as snow, coughing for more air.

"You will get used to it, Vera, don't fret." Ashe said as she appeared by her side. Vera looked up, her breathing still labored and then looked around. They were surrounded by a warm light as the blue colored Nexus shone bright, defended by two turrets. Beyond those were the outside of the base, filled with trees, the lanes beautifully paved, and the sun shining perfectly on the field of Justice. Summoner's Rift. Vera got up and walked out of the summon pool with spellbound intrigue, but Ashe grabbed her shoulder.

"Easy, hotshot, there are a few things you have to follow. The summoner who summoned you is going to have you go to the top lane," Ashe pointed to the left where a path led to the unknown, obviously the top lane to what Ashe said. "He watches you and your moves, and depending on the battle you will get items from that summoner to make you stronger. These items may seem like swords and axes, but to us, they are tokens that we carry with this" Ashe holds out her right hand, which is gloved, that shows two small items, a long sword, and a vial carrying a red substance. "The items stay with us through battle unless, they need to be consumed, like these health potions, check out your right hand." Vera raised an eyebrow and looked down at her right hand as Ashe instructed. She noticed her right hand has images of a sword and health potions just like her friend, and she nodded in understanding. She realized in order to get the strong items, she must kill the creeps and her adversaries to become stronger.

"I seem to understand." Vera said quietly as she placed her hand down to her side again. Ashe smiled and nodded to the entire team. "Alright team, let's move out." And suddenly, in an instant, they dispersed and ran to the respective lanes. Vera looked forward and moved to the lane she was designated, ready for her first battle.

* * *

The minions were easy to deal with, she has practiced her whole life with robot versions of them, so she was just fine, her enemy however, was going to be a challenge. She recognized her adversary to be Tryndamere, Ashe's husband. He swung his sword by her, killing minions and hoping to hit her. She jumped back and gasped in shock. He laughed at her quick sense of fear and tried again. Vera dodged it this time and stepped back, hoping that his frenzy will stop

"You may be a new champion, but I will not go easy on you, little girl," he growled as he tried to slash again. Vera soon became angry and spread out her wings and flew upwards. Tryndamere looked up and Vera swooped down, Pain and Destiny in her hands and slashing towards him in a drill like motion. Tryndamere dodged out of the way and stumbled, stepping back from the now ferocious champion. Vera continued to attack the minions, watching tryndamere cautiously.

"I won't go easy on you either. Why you have a helmet? Are you a special boy?" She taunted as she dashed toward him. Tryndamere's anger burst as they engaged in a heated battle. Vera slashed as much as she could on Tryndamere, but Tryndamere was too strong. She just has to slash a few more times. Tryndamere then slashed, and right before he hit her, landing a killing blow, a yellow force field came up and made his sword impact just a barrier.

Vera remembered what Ashe said about the summoner casting spells to help out, so she took advantage and slashed at Tryndamere, killing him with utter rage.

"You have slain an enemy" an omnipotent voice echoed in her head. A sense of accomplishment rang through her body as she continued to fight the enemy minions. This continued on until Tryndamere came back to the lane, much more angry than last time.

"You are going to regret killing me, little girl" Tryndamere ran towards her, this time his sword slashing upwards, as if knowing she was about to fly. She never noticed it until she flew up and her body was hit with his mighty blow. She stumbled backward and held her chest, injured from the hit. She looked down then back up at the charging champion and she ran backwards, knowing she had no energy to engage again.

"Come back, Vera, I want to only kill you!" Tryndamere yelled out as she retreated by her friendly turret. Vera gasped for air, relieved she was far away from Tryndamere's wrath. Suddenly, Tryndamere ran past the turret, and slashed towards, about to kill her. She screamed out, until Master Yi ran in front of her and blocked Tryndamere's mighty sword with his own. The barbarian cursed out as Yi continued his assault, pushing Tryndamere away from Vera. Vera gratefully nodded and proceeded to retreat to the base, allowing Yi to continue his assault. Vera returned to the base and looked down in relief. This was so crazy, but it was so excited. Her life was on the line in this field of Justice, and in order to save it, she must take other's lives. She nodded and looked down at her hand and noticed a new item on her hand. When everything was good, she ran to the lane to continue her fight.

* * *

Vera's entire team ran through the jungle from an angry Tryndamere and Warwick. Ashe fired a few bows to slow them as the rest ran past.

"Go! I will be fine." She said before she was hit by a bullet. "An Ally has been slain" the Omnipotent voice boomed out as Caitlin stepped in. She laughed as Taric placed Vera behind him and raised his shield. Vera took out her two swords and then jumped over Taric

"Attack!" She yelled at Yi as he suddenly appeared from the brush behind them. Caitlin and Lux gasped as both fighters attacked both of them. Yi took Lux's life and Vera took Caitlin's. Tryndamere slashed horizontally, hitting both Yi and Vera back, and charged after them. Yi got up and slashed, blocking Tryndamere's next attack. Vera flew up and charged down, but before she hit Tryndamere, he grabbed her body. Her wings flapped in panic as Tryndamere grew in an undying rage and threw Vera against a rocky wall, injuring her. Yi looked back but didn't notice Warwick attacking him and killing him off. Vera gaped and crawled against the wall, watching as both Tryndamere and Warwick were closing up on her.

Her sense of panic returned, her sense of helplessness, she was now alone. She shed a tear as Tryndamere raised his sword, she shouted out and suddenly, a loud sonic wave erupted from her mouth and throughout the entire field. Yi and Ashe stopped as Tryndamere and Warwick started to panic and run in fear. Her Cry of Rage continued on, damaging all enemies that can hear it. Tryndamere fell as Warwick continued to run, right in Yi's path. Yi made short work of him as Vera continued to yell. Ashe stared in awe at Vera as she finally calmed her cry, her breathing now labored.

"Whoa, your ultimate move is amazing!" Ashe said getting to Vera's aide. Vera nodded and got up as they continued on in the jungle. The battle continued on and Vera helped her teammates gain a victory in battle. Vera hoped that she can continue to help her allies achieve greatness, for her first battle was just one step to probably finding her center.


	7. Missing

Chapter 7: Missing

"Hmm, an interesting production. I can recalibrate the touch sensors and probably enhance the blade, making its damage much more effective, then I can put in a few Heimer touches on it." Heimerdinger studied the rod that Vera had. "You said they cracked when you returned to the institute, correct?" He gazed at her with his goggles while fingering Pain and Destiny. Vera nodded and looked down at her combined weapon as Heimerdinger continued on his observation. During the game, she has used them and they have cracked when her swords impacted Tryndamere's sword.

"Okay, so you see, this is a metal that is native in the American continents, which is Titanium, and that is not strong in a place like this. What you need is Piltover Hextech steel."

"But Steel is not stronger than Titanium." Vera added. Heimerdinger raised his finger contrary to her statement and chuckled.

"Piltover Hextech steel is very strong. It is what makes Vi's arms so sturdy, It can withstand the strongest move from strongest champion. I will reinforce your blades and you will be able to handle the attacks well. I am surprised that your blades withstood that long, now run along and play while I fix this.

"How long will it take?" Vera asked as Heimerdinger took out a wrench out of his hair.

"A couple of hours at most. So, you have time." Heimerdinger immediately went to work on the blades as Vera nodded and walked out. Lux bumped into Vera and then gasped in excitement.

"Vera, Vera, come with me, I wanna show you something." Lux bounced happily and grabbed her hand. Vera stammered as lux pulled Vera to the open fields, showing Hecarim laying in the grass, sunbathing.

"okay, it's Hecarim, so what?" Lux smiled and bounced even more, scaring Vera a bit.

"Wanna play a game we made up?" Lux asked Vera. Vera raised an eyebrow in confusion and noticed Darius and Garen behind her.

"The thing is, while we wait for games to occur, we get really bored, and sometimes, despite our rivalries, We like to take it out on our own game. This game is called Ride the Hecarim." Darius mentioned as he watched Hecarim move and yawn. Vera raised an eyebrow and looked at Hecarim as well.

"The object of the game is to sneak up on Hecarim, and jump on his back. WHile he bucks and struggles, you have to stay on him as long as you can. If you stay on the longest, you hold the record, becoming the "Hecarim rider."

Lux excitedly bounced and placed a hand on Darius' shoulder. "Darius has the record for thirteen seconds. You think you can beat him?" Darius proudly nodded his head at her and laughed. Vera flipped her hair and looked on at Hecarim.

"The hilarious part is, Hecarim gets pissed every single time we try this game and it is great!" Garen laughed. Vera sighed and looked at the three. "I don't think i should do it. What if we harm him?" Lux looked at Vera and laughed. "That's the thing, no one gets harmed, except for Vi when she tried." Both Garen and Darius winced at the memory of Vi's turn. Hecarim bucked her off at ten seconds and then with both of his hind legs, kicked her face, causing her to have two black eyes and a bloodied lip. Vera sighed at their faces and then looked at the peaceful centaur.

"Come on, just try it once, please?" Lux placed her hands together and placed them by her chest. Vera groaned a bit and then sighed in defeat. "Okay, but one time, then I'm not doing it again." Vera turned facing the field.

Garen and Darius then walked over to the balconies and watched Vera fly to Hecarim. She was careful, to make sure that he did not see her. She silently beat her wings over Hecarim and watched his moves. Hecarim then opened his eyes and looked around him, causing her to suck in her breath in fright. She silently flew down and hopped on his back. He roared in anger and got up immediately to start bucking. Lux and Garen cheered her on as Darius kept count. Vera grabbed a piece of Hecarim's armor and held on, her wings flapping uncontrollably. Hecarim cursed repeatedly and kept on bucking, Vera gasped as she held on for dear life.

"7 seconds and counting," Darius said to Garen and Lux. Both Demacians cheered as Vera locked her legs on the centaurs body, making sure she stayed on. Hecarim grabbed his weapon and slashed backwards, but Vera fluidly dodged. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME,BITCH!" Hecarim ran towards a wall and aimed to slam sideways at it. Vera grabbed his helm and pulled back, causing him to rear back.

"Ten...eleven..." Darius covered his mouth as Hecarim bucked and kicked, Vera yelling out in determination. "Twelve," He said but as soon as he was about to say thirteen, Hecarim grabbed Vera and threw her off of him. Lux and Garen gasped as Vera flipped twice into the sky and watched Hecarim charge after her. Vera spread her wings and quickly flew up before Hecarim reached her foot.

"I swear, if you guys do not stop with your stupid game, I will bring down a wrath of pain!" Hecarim yelled at Vera. Lux and Garen applauded, even though Darius still held the record. Hecarim continued to chase after Vera, but Vera flew too fast. Hecarim cursed loudly in the open air as Vera disappeared into the sky. Darius, Lux, and Garen cheered, but the cheering immediately died as Hecarim turn towards them.

"I will deal with you then" Hecarim yelled in anger as he charged after them. All three screamed out and ran inside the institute, trying to get away from his angry wrath.

* * *

Vera laughed internally as she landed on the soft grass of the Ionian Wing field. She looked around for the rampaging Hecarim, but she did not see any sign of him. Sighing heavily, she walked further to the fields into the institute.

"Trying to run from someone?" A voice called behind her. She turned suddenly, and noticed Master Yi, his goggles not on him, and his sword on his side. His hair was down, and his eyes a peaceful blue, very soothing and warm, causing Vera to gasp at the long lost feeling of comfort. Arianna was the last person to make her feel wanted, but seeing Yi's eyes, made that feeling come back. She nodded and placed a hand on her arm. Yi smiled and inched closer to her.

"Did you try to ride the Hecarim too?" he chuckled. "Everyone loves that game, except for Hecarim of course. Everyone save the Yordles had a go." Yi continued on, trying to open her up, trying to break this thick ice around her heart. Vera smiled a bit then frowned as he continued to talk. Yi stopped talking, then sighed a bit.

"I see something in you that is missing in your heart. I see it in your eyes." Yi then started. Vera looked up and at him, her blue eyes meeting his. "What is it?"

"Sadness, fear, sorrow, death. I see it, and I am surprised I can see it in a young woman like you. Why is that?"

Vera was silent. She did not want her past to come back to her. She hated that side of her. A monster only intended to kill, a weapon for the League. He tried to inch closer, but Vera stepped back.

"What do you know of my sadness? Nothing, okay? How do you know of sorrow and hatred, and anger?"

Yi raised an eyebrow at her question, but fell silent. Vera was wrong, very wrong. He clung on to vengeance when his village fell to ruin, his skill fueled by rage and hatred. He was not the only one who suffered. Mostly everyone here in the institute knows of pain and suffering, but she was just a young girl. He did not intend to hurt her, just to show he has understanding of her dark past.

"Vera, I am telling you this, because there are people here who understand your pain. Including me."

Vera looked into his eyes and saw truth in them. She wanted to be able to let someone in again, she really did, but she remembered Arianna, and how she easily left her, left her to die in the lab. Left her with her father.

"Look, I loved someone, a woman, who treated me like a mother, when I did not have one. She left me when I needed her the most. Who knows, I may have friends here, but what if they no longer want me and abandon me? I will be alone again, I do not want that. You can see why I will not let anyone in my heart, because they tend to chew it up and spit it out."

Yi saw the tears forming in her eyes and held back no more, he grabbed her quickly and hugged her. She gasped and struggled, but the feeling of this, immediately depleted her strength. She felt his hands stroke her hair gently and his head resting on hers, she actually felt wanted with this hug. She slowly lifted her hands and hugged him back, feeling his warm arms around her, his heartbeat comforting her. She has not felt this way in a long time, never has she felt so wanted. She finally shed a tear and hugged him tighter.

"As long as I am around, you will never be alone, Vera. I will make sure of it. As long as you have me, you are safe."

* * *

Death Valley, California

Elen Grazier walked through the policemen and sat down on the table, the light shining on her as the detective walked in with papers in his left hand and a donut box in the right. The detective was a well built man, resembled his brother Albert so well, with the brown hair and the blue eyes, but the only difference was the feelings he had for his brother, pure disgust. He has seen the crime scene, gathered all the evidence, and found that his niece was the subject the Albert was working on. Despicable, and to see the mother being so indifferent. It sickened him to his bone.

"Donut, Elen?" Michael asked as he placed the box down. The elderly woman raised an eyebrow and shook her head, her composure representing a well preserved lady, of pride and wealth. She was the wife of a renowned scientist after all. Her blonde hair was placed in a delicately neat bun and her brown eyes stared on at the two way mirror, filled with a hint of grief.

"I have seen the scene myself, and I could not find your husband. I could not find the subject either. Now, you are the wife of the victim, which is why you are here. I am going to ask a few questions and you will answer them, got it?" Michael Grazier said, keeping this as professional as possible. He did not want to lash out in rage that this woman gave up her daughter for science. He despises these two. Elen looked at Michael and nodded. "Michael. I know nothing of the lab, I am just a Math Teacher. What business do i have with Albert's work?"

"Do you know a Vera Grazier, Elen?" Michael asked. Elen looked at her brother in law and looked down in sadness. "Yes. She was going to be my daughter. She was so beautiful when she was born. I named her Vera after my grandmother."

Michael raised an eyebrow in confusion, Elen wanted a daughter, so why did she give her up to Albert to do this torture?

"Was going to be? She _is_ your daughter. She was taken to your father's lab to do experiments. You were the one who let her go to that lab."

She could not believe his words. She would never give up something so precious to her. She looked up, her pale hands tightened to a fist. Elen's eyes were now furious. "That is a lie! You know it! She died in the nurse's arms when she was going to be taken care of. She died, and I could not tolerate such a thing."

That was when Michael understood, Albert lied to her to take the child for his experiments. Michael's hate toward her quickly turned to sympathy. Elen knew nothing of Albert's experiments to her.

"Are you serious? Albert reported on one of these papers that you gave her willingly to him and told Vera that she was a waste of a child."

Elen started to shed tears. "I would never say that to someone as precious as my daughter."

"Oh yeah? Well, I want you to look at these and see who this girl is." Michael handed Elen the papers and Elen looked at them with hesitation. she grabbed the papers and read through them. Her face twisted from realization, to horror, to pain. Her face showed just at how she wanted to crush her own husband. She then turned to see a charred piece of paper with Vera's handwriting.

_ "No one will ever know pain like I do. My pathetic mother abandoned me, and now Arianna. Now I am frightened of the consecutive nights that father... he hurts me repeatedly, touches me, and puts me in pain with all these experiments and shots. Please make it stop."_

Elen crumpled the papers in her hand and tears started to pour on her face. "My baby. My precious Vera. My poor Vera. Where is she?" Elen whispered. Michael then took out another paper with the map of Valoran on it.

"Here." was all he said.

"Why did Albert do this to her? Where is Albert?" She said, her tears continuously flowing. Michael looked down and then got up from his chair. "We don't know, however, from video evidence, your daughter killed him, that is all we know. We do not know his whereabouts, but we know that Vera is in this continent. Who knows what she is doing there."

" I am going. I am going to Valoran and getting my Daughter." Elen got up and grabbed her purse. Michael got up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We don't know of this continent, it is secluded and does not mingle with the rest of the continents. Are you sure you want to?"

" I have a brother that owns a boat and he travels everywhere, yes, I will be fine." Elen walked out of the questioning room and out of the station. Michael did not stop her, hopefully his niece is fine and is actually glad his brother is not around to torture her again.


End file.
